Velvet Tears and Love filled Coco
by Rifts Lavender
Summary: Winter in Remnant A time of unity and cooperation a time of bringing one another closer. Velvet and the rest of her team just off there Winter Exams and Missions are now On the Time To Relax but after a little run in with Cardin things take a little turn. [Velvet X Coco] This is my First Rwby story and i kinda rushed a bit for the Valentines day Quote but i hope you enjoy .


The Snow pattered down onto the windows of the Library. The Sky of Vale and Beacon was cloud covered as snow slowly fell down covering it in a White Blanket of snow as the moon shined Down Silver light onto the snow giving it a the perfect feeling of a winter wonderland. The School was decorated with tons of different Decorations, Lights, Wreaths and even a item that has lead to some funny and awkward Moments. A Mistletoe but that is a story for another time.

Hidden away in the Library was a Certain Fanus girl as she used one of the Computers to try and find something. She was out of her normal gear and in Some jeans and a Brown Bomber jacket Given to her by Coco. "Hmm." Velvet Was stuck into the Research she had to do she didn't hear the sound of Large footsteps behind her as the Massive Man walked through the Library. The Light shining off of his Green armour and Gleaming off his sword as he looked for the Faunus girl and Soon enough he spots her and he walks up and taps her on the shoulder and Velvet turns. "Oh Hey yatsuhashi" she smiles and looks up at the Smiling tall man. "Coco wants us back in the dorm" he says bluntly. he wasn't much of a talker but he was like a big brother to Velvet and she nods and goes to close what she is looking at and Yatsuhashi could of swore he saw something about Coffee or something. After closing down the Tab she stands and smiles and the two walk down the hall. "Hmm so what you think of christmas Yatsu" He shrugs and Velvet smiles. "I love it. Its got an amazing feel to it. All the Friendliness and bringing people together.." Velvet may of been shy but when she was around Yatsu she felt she could speak openly. she even told him of her crush and as the two headed down the Dorm They heard christmas music playing and then they entered.

There Dorm room was Mildly Decorated thanks to the Designer and Leader of the group Coco. there was a small christmas Tree in the corner and Lights around the inside door and a few other small details and as velvet walked in she couldn't help but giggle at what coco had done to fox. she had put some Fuzzy Reindeer antlers on his head in the form of a hat and velvet shyly smiled. "hehe Didn't know you were a fanus Fox" he chuckles and lies back

"Yeah been one all me life. hide it for years" Coco punches his arm playfully as she put her bag on her bed and the mattress sunk a little as she smiled.

"Alright well. I was thinking as the Christmas tests are over. We spend a day in Vale" Fox and Yatsu pouted as they knew coco would most likely bring them around to clothes shops and more. Velvet smiled and then seen the boys reactions and she looked at coco and shyly smiled.

"H..hey. Coco Why don't we just go and let the boys do there own thing" Fox looked at Velvet and smiled and worded. "Thank you". Coco smiles and she grins. "This you asking me out on a date" Velvet goes crimson and stammers. "Wh..i..umm i..you umm" Coco chuckles and pats her on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding Velvet and sure. i finally get to show you that coffee shop i love" Velvet smiles and nods and coco chuckles and the friends go on talking till the bell goes off and the Group head off to class. Fox sighs, "It's Pots class isn't it ?", Coco looks over at the blind Hunter and smiles. "Ey. At least we get another story of "How he did this and that"..i hate those stories of his" The Other two nod and head into Class.

Soon after having to listen to a story about how Pots had to raise a grims young out of Pity then he hunted it down and slaughtered it when it was grown but half the glass got there normal. Pot class Nap but velvet just listened to pot a bit uninterested as she watched the clock and Thank dust soon the Bell goes and she starts to pack up her gear But she noticed something. Fox and coco disappeared Very quickly and as she looked around She Realized that yatsuhashi was nowhere to be seen either. "What the ?" She stood up and followed the crowed out the classroom and as she stood in the hallway she pondered what to do next as she looked down the hall and couldn't spot any of her team and she then looked at the snowy ground outside and she smiled and headed out through the door. Maybe some fresh cold air would be nice.

Velvet Walked down the snow laden path of Beacon as the Moon Enlightened the pathway in a sliver light that danced with the blanket of white and as the cold breeze brushed onto her ears as they twitch to the cold air but then she hears a group of footsteps behind her and she looks over her shoulder but then fully turns and down the path is the same person who causes her so much torment. Cardin and he didn't look happy but as he seen her he grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Oh looky here. If it ain't Ears".

Velvet gulps and backs up worried "U..umm H..hit Cardin". She then backed into someone..well two to be exact and as she does they grip her hands She struggles oh she struggles but to know use as they lock her in a iron like grip and Cardin walks up.

"Hmm Merry christmas freak" He punches her in the stomach making her double over in pain and yelp and whine loudly in pain. One of the other torments voice burn her ears as the pure hatred tone makes her whimper. "Hahah. Don't forgot our presents" Cardin grins and goes on punching her every one sending her doubled over or gasping for air in sheer pain as he punches her aura right down to where she can feel every bit of the pain as it shoots through her but soon he stops and the teary eyed Velvet looks up hopefully thinking they're going to stop as the warm tears drip down her face but soon her eyes go wide and her tears go dry as fear shoots through her body. Cardin grinning in his hands a cattle tagger and as he stares at her ears Velvet struggles more and more almost getting loose but to no avail. "hmm. Just like all animals. you got to be listed and tagged" he grins as he grips one of her ears and pulls on it and he puts the cattle tagger up to it and then he squeezes and a sudden scream escapes Velvets body.

Velvet lies in the snow in the fetal position in the cold snow as she whimpers and shivers her tears run dry as she lyes. The blood from her ear slowly dripping down onto the snow as she lies there on her ear she has a tag sticking out. Branding her like a Animal that's all she was to cardin and other fanus haters Animals But soon she hears a voice that fills her with Hope warms her to her heart and calms her mind. Coco the Beret and sunglass wearing fashionista coming to her rescue as she heard her running up and sliding beside her and felt her gloved hands on her shoulder and she heard two more sets of footsteps following in suit of coco. One of someone Much larger Yatsuhashi and the one's that belonged to her blind teammate fox. Cocos voice mixed with fear and rage as she tears up. "V..velvet. W..who did this !?" Velvet stayed silent and just whimper until she felt two hands grip her and lift her gently. Yatsuhashi as tall as he was could be very gentle and as he walked her back to their dorm Coco following and Fox also him whispering to coco Mostly likely asking what happened and Cocos still strained voice saying back what she knew happened to velvet and how she would "Give who ever did it a Castration with her Foot".

Soon enough the Night has passed and Velvet passed out from the sheer pain wakes up on her bed and she whimpers and looks around. Sitting in a chair beside her coco sits fallen asleep shivering and velvet shyly blushed and stands up and whimpers and yelps holding her ribs still sore over yesterday but she takes her jacket off and puts it on coco and she shyly lens in and kisses her forehead. "T..thank you" she walks down towards the bathroom but stops and looks at cocos wall mirror and up at her ear. The Tag Was Removed but the wound was bandaged and she sighed remembering the pain and the fear she went through and she went into the bathroom

The Sleeping Cocos mind was flooding her dreams with Self blame and the same moment she found her teammate last night. Her Dream flashed back to Last night as her and Fox were heading towards the next class and they were chatting. "Hmm..I bet your so happy Velvet bailed you out of shopping".

The Blind Team Member chuckled. "Haha yeah it was qui.." The Large team member shows up. "Ey yatsuhashi" His ears twitch slightly. "Hmm is velvet not with you ?" Coco looks past the 7 Foot tall giant confused but yatsuhashi looks equally confused.

"...wasn't she with you two ?" Fox shakes his head and coco takes out her scroll about to message her but then the group hear the Shiver causing scream of pain and Cocos face loses colour and she rushes off towards the scream. "VELVET" Fox and Yatsuhashi Follow quickly in suit..and that image of the broken and hurt velvet plagues Cocos thoughts and she wakes up in a cold sweat as she looks around and hears the showering running and she sees Velvets empty bed but then notices the Bomber jacket on her and she blushes. "Umm Velvet. that you ?". The water stopped and from the bathroom door the Fanus girls head popped out.

"Hmm, Oh you're awake and yeah its me" Coco sighs and grins.

"Aww you should of woke me. i would've joined you in there" Coco laughed lightly and Velvet blushed crimson

"Umm..c..coco...im sorry..f..for ruining our..p..plans yesterday" Coco scowls and seems mad but not that she ruined the plans that she even thought she was mad about that.

"Listen we can Replan that Date..its just..Were worried about you Velvet..w..when i saw your ear and the tag on it. It made me so mad" she sighed and puts her head in her hands. "Your so..sweet cute smart i don't know why anyone would do something like this but they did and Fox and Yats is out on a Warpath Hunting whoever did it down.

Velvet sighs and she comes out in some Pyjamas and she sits down on her bed near coco. "Violence ain't going to stop nothing. it will give them more reason to hate me", She shivers and looks out the window and watches as the snow still slowly falls down and she lies back and stares at the bunk above her and then she hears coco stand and lie down next to her and velvet turns her head to look at coco and coco turns hers to look at velvet. Coco had took her glasses off and her Brown eyes looked into Velvets and get lost and so does velvets as she stares back and they lean in lightly and as Velvets eyes close and her lips pucker cutely and coco giggles at the girl's first kiss face and she leans just as there lips were about to meet Fox comes in and growls and he is followed by Yatis and coco jumps up and rubs her neck. "hey..you find em" Fox shakes his head and walks towards his bed and climbs onto his bunk.

"No. we didn't...bastard is nowhere to be found Rghh when i get my hands on him" Fox growls and velvet still blushing hides in her bunk as she waits but her ears twitch as she hears coco talking to the giant of a team mate of theirs and he suggest. "Miss Coco. i suggest you take velvet out to calm down. For coffee or a movie" Coco smiled and nods. "Good idea"

Soon Velvet is out with coco and she is being more skittish and jumpy than normal and they are walking through the cold day together through the streets of vale and Coco looks at velvet and grips her hand and velvet blushes looking up at her. "C..coco ?" Coco grins and runs. "Come on i need to show you something !"Velvet runs with her and follows her as she takes corners and she runs across the road making two cars stop as she runs into the Park and stops and velvet runs up into her back and falls onto her butt. "Eee..damn it" Coco turns and giggles helping her up. "Haha sorry velvet buuut" she moves out of the way and in the middle of the park is a big tree Lighted up amazingly with the lights of. "Hehe. What you think" Velvet looks at it and smiles. "Hehe its. it's lovely..but why did you take me he," as she turns to coco she is cut off by the soft lips of the fashionesta as she blushes and melts slowly under the kiss and she feels cocos hands on her hips as she is pulled into the kiss and then coco pulls back. "I love you velvet" Velvet blushes and looks down and coco's heart sinks but soon she jumps scared as she felts velvet kisses back. "I love you too"


End file.
